time to remember
by sweetles
Summary: Logan wakes up in the back room of the first pizzeria but he does not remember anything can he remember who he is and what he's doing there? in the mean time he has to rely on his instincts and the fazbear family.
1. meet the gang

**Author "new story go!"**

 **unknown POV**

I open my eyes and sit up to look around the room I was in. It was dimly lit with nothing in the room but the metal table I was sitting on and shelf's all around most of the room with heads of a bunny, bear, chicken and a fox. It kind of crept me out, then I feel a throbbing pain on my fore head since it was a throbbing pain nothing pierced my fore head more like a flat surface at high velocity. It would explain why I cant remember anything.

As I further study myself to see any more damage or just to find out what I was I look at my hands and see that one was built and placed on me I guess I am some sort of cyborg before that thought could leave my head I hear banging on the door.

"sir, may I come in?" the voice on the other side asked

"come in" I call out to him or her

then a bear like figure stepped in the room

"I am Fredrick Rodriguez fazbear" the bear said like a gentlemen wile bowing

"nice to meet you Freddy?.." it feels right calling him that but I don't know why

"very well and you are...?" he asks

"my name is..."

"I'm sorry I don't remember my name"

"well when we found you... you had taken a pretty big hit to the head" Freddy had trouble finding the words for that I could tell

"you said 'when we found you' were are the others?"

freddy smiled at that, he walked to the door and called out "CHICA, BONNIE, FOXY HE'S AWAKE!"

the place feel silent for a second or two then I hear loud foot steps running towards the room. Then I see a massive purple bunny come crashing through the room followed by a red fox and a chicken? One after another they rammed into each other they must be excited I'm just confused.

I hoped off the table and walked over to help them up I helped up the red fox first.

"foxy I presume?"

"aye lad, good to finally talk to another pirate"

"do you know me?" I ask him

"no lad, sorry" he looks down like I'm disappointed in him

"that's ok" I say trying to cheer him up

"what makes you think that I am a pirate?" I ask because this could help me remember who I am

"the attire you were wearing when we found you I looked pirate like" Freddy said answering my question

"can I have it back?"

"very well, follow me please" Freddy says as he walks out of the room

I follow close behind and I have notice that the bunny and chicken has not talked to me yet. I guess I would let them do that at their own will.

As we walk through the building some memories came back to my mind of events that happened here well I presumed that they were here... hard to explain.

We all walked in a office and the smell of blood was in the air but I chose to ignore it. On the desk in front of the office the was a folded black trench coat, a classic pirate looking black hat, a kind of dark brown leather armour piece that look like it goes on your lower forearm and a pure platinum sword with a silver round handle with a strange patten on it, I did not actually know if it was made of platinum or not but if it was mine I would know and that felt correct.

I look through all of the equipment and put it all on. as I tern to ask them if there was any thing else that was with me the purple bunny said "I think you should know that we did look through your stuff."

freddy slaps him in the back of the head and a voice in my head said **"don't let Freddy do that to bonnie you have to stop him!"**

with out thinking I draw my sword from its scab-en and held it to Freddy throat everyone gasps

"you shore you want to do that" Freddy says as his eyes turn black.


	2. the boop

**Logan's POV**

the room was silent and nobody moved an inch. This lasted for about a minute but then Freddy slapped the sword out of my hand and in response I punched him in the nose. but what I didn't expect was the sound that it made I sounded like a squeaky toy.

BOOP

Freddy fell down on his ass and the room fell silent once more. I looked at bonnie, chica, foxy then back at Freddy then bonnie, chica, foxy and I burst out laughing hard I fell on my ass as well,but continued laughing.

We all laughed for a good wile, when we all finished we all just realised something.

"where is Freddy?" chica asked worriedly

I honestly felt a bit bad for Freddy maybe should say sorry.

"he's probably on the stage" foxy answered chica

as soon as I heard that I piked up my sword put it in my scab-en and went after Freddy.

 **(on stage)**

I got to stage and I just sore Freddy sitting cross legged on the ground he looked like he was meditating I sat next to him and started to meditate myself. After about five minutes I opened my eyes and stood up everything was black excepted for a familia brown bear sitting in absolute darkness I walk over to him and sat down.

"hey" I say in a cheerful tone

he turns his head and looks at me "hey" he replies in a sad tone

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of your family"

"would've you still hit me if I told you that the anger that I showed was just a trick" he says sadly looking into my eye's with a sorrow look

"what do you mean?" I ask

"I mean that I was built first so everyone expects me to be the one that is always there for them when they need it and protect them... we are all kids in owe minds and we need someone to protect us" freddy sighs and continues "you are different to us when I pretended to be angry I did not expect you would actually fight me."

I took all of that speech in and said "I can protect you I believe I am actually an adult"

"why do you believe that?" Freddy asks

"well slowly I have had my memories returning and none of them are some thing a child should be doing... if you know what I mean"

I looked at Freddy's shocked face and then he said "I did not hear that"

"and I did not say it" I replied

Freddy then said "tomorrow night a new night guard is coming I would like you to help us become one of us, I call it the joy of creation"

I smile and nod my head in response

he smiles back then in a blink of an eye I was in the parts and service room. The sound of children laughing and music playing out side.

I just lay down and go to sleep.


End file.
